Last Stand (PvZ2)
For other uses, see Last Stand. .]] Last Stand is one of Brain Busters in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Its gameplay is similar to the original Last Stand from Plants vs. Zombies. The amount of sun is different in different levels. Players can get back the sun after they dig plants when they are preparing, similar to the Puzzle Mode version of Last Stand in the original. In each level, the game prohibits the use of several plants in that level. No zombies carry Plant Food in this mode, and players are given a set amount. Before the 1.7 update, players earned a star after completing a level without losing any Lawn Mowers. Between the 1.7 and 1.9 updates, it was required to beat the level without losing Lawn Mowers to progress across the map. After the 1.9 update, the level only has to be beaten. In the Chinese Version, Zombies are carrying Plant Food and at the same time, Gargantuars are also encountered and they contain costume puzzle pieces or a bag of coins upon their defeat. This feature is only available when battling the Gargantuars themselves for a costume puzzle piece. Also, the player will start with a sun of 3500 to 5000 sun. Levels The Roman numerals are the the level numbers before the 1.7 update for all worlds except for Far Future, where it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. All levels have one flag each. Ancient Egypt Tombstones spawn in each level and Sandstorm attacks occur randomly. Pirate Seas Raiding party attacks occur randomly. Wild West Far Future Bug Bot swarm attacks occur randomly. Dark Ages Tombstones spawns and Necromacy attacks occur randomly. Strategies For more strategies, see Last Stand (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time)/Strategies. Trivia *There is a glitch on every Last Stand level, where if the player uses the Pea Pod glitch to make it shoot peas before the onslaught starts, the Pea Pod can kill the zombies in the seed selection screen. If this is done in Wild West - Day 18, and a Chicken Wrangler Zombie is targeted, it will cause a flock of Zombie Chickens to rush into the lawn. The Pea Pod will not attack the chickens when this happens. This can also happen if a peashooting plant has the boosted effect from Zen Garden. *If an Iceberg Lettuce has the boosted effect from Zen Garden, they will freeze the zombies before the onslaught starts. **This also happens with the Snow Pea. *Unlike the mini-game of the same name from the first game, there are Lawn Mowers and the player only needs to survive one flag. *The third level of Last Stand in Pirate Seas, also titled Day 22 after the 1.7 update, can be completed by filling all spaces with Spikeweeds. This also works with Spikerocks, but the player has to place them in the hindmost two columns, or else the Imps will get through. It is also the only level in the area or even in the game to have no complete lanes. *Instants that use up upon planting, such as the Power Lily and Cherry Bomb, can be chosen in Last Stand, but attempting to plant them causes a notice saying "This plant cannot be planted during Last Stand setup." to appear. This is possibly in order to prevent the player from using up unnecessary sun before they plant. *It is the only Brain Buster that shares its name with a mini-game in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *In Kung-Fu World, there will be wormholes to suck in your plants and allowing zombies to enter the Player's House with ease. **Also in Day 23, it features a combination of this and Locked and Loaded. **Day 16 and 30 uses the same manner but let's the player choose his Plants including Sun-Producing plants. *Though Plant Food is provided, the player can win Last Stand without even consuming a single Plant Food. Careful planning must be observed however. Category:Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Brain Busters Category:Far Future Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Dark Ages